One Kiss
|artist = & |year = 2018 |dlc = |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 2 |nosm = |mc = |pc = |gc = |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = |kcal = |dura = |nowc = |audio = |choreo = Jerky Jessyhttps://justdance.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screenshot_2018-08-22-17-53-55.jpg |perf = Céline Baronhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BmvWZyEl6tZ/ }} "One Kiss" by and is featured on .https://www.ubisoft.com/es-mx/game/just-dance-2019/ Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a girl. Her wardrobe includes a blue-and-green bra with black laces and a black lower border. A similar lace wraps around her upper stomach. She wears a black choker round her neck. Over the bra she wears a bright orange cropped jacket with red palm leaf patterns over it. The jacket sleeves end in the forearm as tight elastic black bands, with a pink strip on it. She wears a pair of maroon-red leathery tight shorts with a orange lace over it, wrapped around as a belt. She also wears a golden bracelet on her right hand. Her hair is bright sky blue tied in a ponytail with segments. She wears pink socks with the front cut out, revealing her toes, and a pair of golden stiletto heels. She also wears a pair of sunglasses. Background The routine takes place in front of a wall and three rectangular pillars. The wall and rectangles show a picture of a beach with palm trees in different colors. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dDO-fBn_h8g Gold Move 1: Put up your ponytail with right hand. Gold Move 2: Clap your hands rapidly few times on the left side, as if you were cleaning something off of your hands. OneKiss gm1.png|Gold Move 1 OneKiss GoldMove 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game OneKiss gm2.png|Gold Move 2 OneKiss GoldMove 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia *''One Kiss'' is the sixth song by Calvin Harris in the series. *''One Kiss'' is the second song by Dua Lipa in the series. **It is also one of two songs by Dua Lipa in . *In the gameplay preview, the score bars for every player (except P1) are off-center, resulting in Baby s to be out of the rectangle. **This is also the case with the preview for Familiar. *On August 22, 2018, the gameplay preview that was uploaded to the justdancegame YouTube channel was taken down by a claimant under the name of "Rico Management" due to copyright issues. **However, the preview is still available on the regional Just Dance channels of France, Germany, and the UK. Gallery Promotional Images Onekiss teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/Bmi8r2MhgYY/ Just-Dance-2019-212433.jpg|Promotional gameplay Others Onekiss thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Onekiss thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Videos Official Music Video Calvin Harris, Dua Lipa - One Kiss (Official Video) Teasers One Kiss - Gameplay Teaser (US) One Kiss - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay One Kiss - Just Dance 2019 (Gamescom) References Site Navigation es:One Kiss Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Calvin Harris Category:Songs by Dua Lipa Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Céline Baron